Winchesters Meet Comic Con
by DanseChick
Summary: When the Winchester brothers get invited to be panelist at a comic con in Poughkeepsie, New York all hell breaks loose when there is a murder the day before the con opens. They team up with a beautiful girl helping with the con try to find out what is causing murders. Rated M for language and adult context. I own nothing except my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean pulls into the parking lot og a Gold's Gym in Lagrange, New York. Sam puts the map of New York away.

"I can't believe we are doing this," he grumbles.

His brother looks at him. "You're the one who agreed for us to come here in the first place. You are convinced that the girl on the other en is some hot girl that will want you."

Dean laughs. "Sammy, she sounded hot and she flirted with me," he argues. He thinks back to a couple of days ago when the mystery girl called him.

 _The brothers were sitting at the bunker, doing research. Suddenly, Dean's phone started ringing. He didn't recognised the number._

" _Hello?" he answered the phone._

" _Is this Dean Winchester?" the voice on the other end asked. She sounded hot._

 _Dean looked at Sam with a confused look. "Yes this is, who are you and how did you get my number?" he asked angrily._

" _My name is Adrianne Peterson. I am apart of the Hudson Valley Comic Con. This coming weekend we are having the con. Sadly, one of our guests dropped out," she told him._

 _Dean rolled his eyes. This girl sounded so hot. "So what do you want from me, toots?"_

 _She was smiling on the other end. "I want you, a strong guy, who a lot of people have heard of to come and do a panel and meet guests." She was hitting on him. "You're brother is invited, but maybe you and I..." she trailed off._

 _Dean imagined the girl. Her long blonde blowing in the wind. Her brown bambi eyes glistening. Breasts popping out of her tight_ Harry Potter _shirt. Dean felt himself get hard. "Um, yeah Bambi, Sammy and I can be panelists in your comic con thing."_

" _Thank you, sexy! We are located in Poughkeepsie, New York. I'll text you the details. I'm your personal servant and your hotel will be paid for," she told him._

 _He was about to hang up, but then stopped. "Wait!" he called out. "How did you get my number?"_

" _That's my secret," she teased him, then hung up on him._

Dean parks the Impala in the parking lot. "Bambi told me that this place was in Poughkeepsie but it's in Lagrange," he mumbles.

"Maybe this weekend will be fun," Sam laughs, exiting the Impala. They head into the building.

"Maybe I'll get laid this weekend," Dean says. He looks at his brother. "You too."

Sam shakes his head. As they walk through the entrance of the con, the sight around them is magnificent. There is booths full of merchandise and artwork. There's a pirate ship near the entrance.

A tall, dark haired shirt wearing a Hudson Valley Comic Con tee shirt and jeans walks up to them. "Are you two Dean and Sam Winchester?" she asks. Sam nods. "Thank you both for doing this."

"Are you this Adrianne that got in touch with us about this?" Dean asks the lady.

She laughs. "No, that's our assistant, Anne. My name is Janice Goldberg, I am co owner of the con, with my partner Chester Stein," she tells the brother.

"Are you single?" he asks.

"Dean!" Sam hits Dean.

Janice blushes. "I am married, for two years," she tells Dean.

Sam turns his attention to Janice. "Where might we meet this Adrianne to help us out?"

"Um, she should be here soon," Janice tells them. "The con starts tomorrow. But she has rehearsal in ten minutes, so she'll be here any minute."

This has peeks Dean's interest. "Rehearsal for what?" he asks.

"Her cast's performance of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ ," she tells Dean. This gets Dean's intesterest.

 _I'm so going to sleep with her this weekend,_ he thinks.

Someone runs past them and bumps into the brothers. "Watch it, lady!" he yells at the girl.

"Do you guys want to wait for Anne or do you want to head to the hotel?" Janice asks them.

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. "We'll stay," Dean says.

At that moment, a small, light brown haired lady, wearing a cute halter top and black skirt running by with her bag over her shoulder. A book falls out of it. Sam picks it up. He looks at the cover. It was _A Farewell to Arms_ by Ernest Hemingway. Sam knows he has to meet this girl.

"Um, that girl dropped this book," Sam tells Dean.

Dean looks at Sam, then the book, then back at Sam. "Boy, Sammy, you smitten for a girl already. I told you you would get laid this weekend."

"Shut up!" Sam says, hitting Dean on the arm.

In a blink of an eye, the girl is back. She is much shorter than Sam and Dean. She walks up to both of them. "Samuel? Dean?" she asks them.

Dean nods, raising an eyebrow. She pulls them into a hug. _Man, this girl is strong,_ Sam thinks.

When she pulls away, she's blushing. Dean is already hard. This girl is hot. Sam feels himself getting hard, so he turns slightly.

"Hi, I'm Adrianne Peterson. I talked to y'all on the phone the other day," she says. She's very energetic. Dean nods at her. "I'm glad you guys could make it! I am you guys personal assistant this weekend. I have Dean's number so can I have your number Samuel so you can contact me if you need anything."

"Sam," Sam corrects her.

"Huh?" she says.

"I prefer to be called Sam," he tells her, trying to be calm.

She smiles at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her touch is hot against his body. "Oh Samuel, we barely know each other, so I'm going to stay formal with you," she says to him.

A small, buzzed cut hair girl in a flannel shirt, jeans and boots walk up to them. She looked a lot like Dean. "Hey, Adri, Josh and Christy want to start and we need you," the girl tells Adrianne.

"Thanks, Willow, tell them I'll be there in a minute," Adrianne tells her friend. Her friend walks away.

Adrianne turns her attention to the brothers. "I'm sorry but I have rehearsal. You guys can go to the hotel, I will text Dean the directions or-"

"Can we watch rehearsal?" Dean asks, cutting her off.

She smiles. "I guess you guys can, don't expect much," she says. They start walking through the convention floor to the panel room. Adrianne walks in between Sam and Dean. "We're not wearing costumes or call backs. Children in camp."

They reach the panel room. It looks like a typical room. Rows of seats are put out, a stage is in front of this blue curtain, there's a screen above the stage.A group of people are sitting near the stage. Adrianne walks over to them.

"Dude, no regrets about coming here this weekend," Dean whispers to Sam. "That girl is hot and I'm so tapping that this weekend."

"No, what the hell, man!" Sam scolds his brother. "Don't talk about Adrianne like that! We have to respect her, she's being nice to and you're seeing her of some one night stand! And-And we should be working on cases, instead of goofing off."

Dean raises his hands up to protect himself. "Do you like this girl?" he asks. He looks over at the girl, who is standing next to some guy, laughing at his jokes. "Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?" Sam asks.

Dean grins. "I bet you one week of doing whatever the winner wants for whoever gets the attention of Ms. Adrianne Peterson."

Sam thinks for a minute. "Fine, deal," he agrees to Sam's crazy plan.

The group of people run to the back of the room, except a couple of people. Sam and Dean find a spot to sit in the rows of chairs. A few people are sitting around, but not many. One skinny girl with black hair is sitting in the back row.

Dean watches a couple of girls wearing almost nothing dance around to some song he doesn't know. At one point, the two girls start making out. Dean smiles, enjoying himself.

As the show goes on, Sam watches Adrianne. There's one scene in the beginning that she's on stage with the guy she was laughing with earlier. At the end of the scene, the two of them kiss and Sam feels a ping of jealousy.

 _That should be me kissing her!_ he thinks.

Halfway through the movie, everyone is dancing _The Time Warp._ Dean elbows Sam and they stand up to join the cast doing it.

Then, a girl onstage with a gold hat and red dyed hair is dancing and one of her shoe flies off, stops mid air and hits the girl in the head...


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get a review for the last chapter, but I am working hard on this story. Please review this story. Let's see what's going to happen next with Dean and Sam. Now here's chapter two...**

 **Chapter 2**

Bamb! The girl hit the ground. Everyone freezes. The movie keeps playing. The girl lays dead on the ground, a single hole bleeding from her heel hitting her in the head.

"Shit!" one lady, a tall male with an erring says.

Dean runs over to the scene. "Dammit!" he says as he can see his breath. Then the temperature goes to normal.

Sam looks over his shoulder and notices that girl in the back has left. _Fuck,_ he thinks. He gets up and walks over to the scene.

Dean, already standing next to the girl, is examining her. The girl is dead. She is bleeding from the heel wound. Dean sniffs the air. No smell of sulfur.

Janice runs in from the con floor. "Oh my god!" she cries out. Behind her is a guy with dark hair and a comic con shirt. "What happened?" she asks.

"Her shoe flew off then hit her in the head!" the girl that Dean yelled at earlier says.

"Fuck, now we have to cancel the con," Janice says. Everyone sighs.

Dean clears his throat. All eyes are on him. "It was probably some freak accident. Maybe you guys can go home and get a good night's rest," he suggests.

"Yeah," Sam says. His gaze is on Adrianne. "Maybe it was freak accident, so we don't want to freak people out."

"Agreed. Everyone needs a good night sleep. It's going to be a long weekend," the guy next to Janice says.

"What do we do about Isabella?" the guy next to Adrianne asks.

Adrianne walks up to the body. "First, we need to notify her family. They deserve to know. Sadly we need to the authorities about the sudden death, so they can bring the body to a morgue. After that, we all go home instead of going out to the diner. This weekend is going to be long and we just got more stress added on."

 _God, this girl knows how to handle people. She should be hunting with us. She should be with me instead of that guys she's been hanging on all night,_ Sam thinks. He shakes it off.

The girl that looks like Dean pulls out her phone. Janice is on her phone too. Pretty much everyone is on their phone while packing up their bags.

"Hey!" Adrianne says to Sam. He smiles at her, unable to find words to talk to her. "I'm sorry about this, I know you don't want to work on your vacation.."

"We may not have to," Dean says. "But I say we come back after closing and check things out, Sammy."

Adrianne walks away to grab her bag. Sam looks at Dean. "I say we invite Annie to help us," he whispers to his brother. He looks over at Adrianne looking through her bag furiously.

Dean laughs. "You really want to invite Bambi to help us look to see if there's a vengeful spirit here?"

"Yeah," Sam says.

"Fine, if you think it's a smart idea, then do it," Dean shoves Sam, walking away.

Adrianne comes back to Sam. "Hey where did Dean go?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know but I have something to ask you," Sam says.

Adrianne blushes. "Oh, yeah? What is it, Samuel?"

"Well, Dean and I are going to come back after the place closes to get a look around without people interfering," Sam starts to rant. "I was wondering if you want to come with us, you being our personal assistant this weekend. I know you told everyone they should get their sleep but-"

Adrianne puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Of course I would love to help you and Dean out tonight." She smiles at him. "But I have to check with my roommate about staying out late."

"Oh okay, yeah," Sam cooly says. "By the way," Sam pulls the book out of his back pocket. "You dropped this earlier."

Adrianne takes the book in her hands. "Thank you so much Samuel! I thought I lost this!" she pulls Sam into a long hug. Sam hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her. Because of the height difference, he's slouching a little. "You're the best!" she kisses his cheek and runs over to the girl who looks a little like Dean.

Dean returns. "So I was talking around. There has never been a death here. This is a gym," Dean informs Sam. "So, did you invite Bambi?"

"Yes," Sam says.

Adrianne appears with the Dean look-a-like. "So, we are ready to go with tonight. We can look around here, then we can bring you two to the hotel that Jay has made a reservation for the two of you," she explains to them.

"Do you want to introduce us to your friend?" Dean asks.

The girl smiles. "Hi, my name is Willow Barnes. I am Adri's best friend and roommate," she says to the Winchester brother.

They head towards the door. "Let's take the Impala to our apartment so we can hide it from the adoring fans tomorrow," Adrianne suggests.

"I agree," Dean says. As they get into the car, he watches Adrianne and Willow get into a dark blue Toyota Camry. "This is going to be a long weekend, Sammy."

"I'll say," Sam agrees with Dean, his mind falling to Adrianne as they follow her out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another chapter of Winchesters Meet Comic Con. As of right now, I've gotten no reviews on the story, so please do. Enjoy...**_

 **Chapter 3**

Around eleven o'clock at night, Sam, Dean, Adrianne and Willow are sneaking back into Gold's Gym at eleven thirty.

"I hate to say this but we need to seperate into groups," Dean says. He looks at Adrianne. "Bambi and I will take one side of the building and you two take the other half."

"Or we could do Dean and I on the second floor and Willow and Samuel on the first floor," Adrianne states. Everyone looks at her. She makes eye contact with Sam. For a split second, Sam can almost read her mind. They look away quickly. "I worked here for a couple of years as a summer camp counselor, so I know the place the best."

Sam pouts a little. He wants Adrianne as his partner, not Willow. He turns away go no one can see the hurt on his face.

Adrianne walks over to Sam. "Hey, Samuel, I wanted you as a partner too, but it's okay. How about we partner up later," she whispers into Sam's hear. Then she turns over to Dean, takes his hand and runs up the stairs.

"Son of a bitch!" he says. He pulls out his flashlight and his EMF detector. He starts walking towards the gym area. Willow trails behind him.

"Hey asshole?" Willow is snapping her fingers in front of his face. He looks around. They're surrounded by workout equipment. "Did you hear what I said?"

He shakes his head. "No, sorry," he apologises. He looks down at his EMF detector. Nothing. "What did you say, Willow?" He's distracted, he knows it.

She looks around. "Sam, I told you that we should check the locker rooms next, then the private training rooms, then the offices," she suggests.

Sam just nods, going through the motions, his mind wondering, thinking of what Dean and Adrianne could be doing up there. He so wanted to be the one walking around the upstairs area of Gold's Gym with Adrianne.

"You like Adri, don't you?" Willow asks as they go through the office's files.

"What? No," Sam lies. It's a terrible lie. His voice is shaky when he speaks.

Willow puts her hands on her hips. "Don't lie to me Sam Winchester," she says. Sam winces when he hears his full name. It feels like he's being scolded.

"I'm not lying," he says.

Willow grabs a few files about the founding of Gold's Gym. "You're totally in love with my friend," she says and walks out of the room.

Sam grabs a a couple of files and chases after Willow. "How can you tell?" he asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles. "Because I can read you like a book," she says. She takes the EMF detector out of Sam's hand. She walks around the basketball court they were at earlier today. "And I'm a counselor, so I can tell when people have a big crush on others."

Sam blushes. "Please don't tell Adrianne, she's head over heels with my brother," Sam begs Willow not to say anything.

She smirks. "She obviously likes you, too. You're her favourite Winchester. Her and Dyl argue it all of the time," she says, continuing to walk around.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sam asks with desperation.

"She owns all the 'Supernatural' books written by some guy named Chuck. Over the summer, she reread them and kept going on about you. Then, when she retrieved Dean's number, she knew it was fate," she explains.

Sam smiles. _Maybe I have a chance with Adrianne Peterson,_ he thinks.

They head over to the meeting area.

Meanwhile with Dean and Adrianne, they search the upstairs area. Adrianne hold the flashlight while Dean holds the EMF detector.

"Find anything?" she asks him. She's having a hard time being up here. This is the only place she had for a while when she was a teen that made her feel safe. Now being up here with Dean makes her feel uncomfortable.

Dean shakes his head. "No, but's not that simple, Bambi," he tells her.

He tries to take the lead, while trying to think of a great pick up line. "So, tell me how you got into comic con?" he asks her instead.

Her eyes light up. "When I was younger, my older cousin was obsessed with comic books and stuff like that. I was about five years old when my cousin, who was like fifteen at the time brought me to _Boston Comic Con_ in Massachusetts. There were people in dressed in costumes and playing other people. There were so many superheros. And I fell in love. I enjoyed seeing all of it. I started reading comic books and fantasy books. From that age until I was fifteen, my cousin, Axel and I would travel the Eastern Seaboard going to every convention there was," she's smiling, remembering the happy days.

Dean smiles at her. They continue to walk around. "Oh yeah?" he says, laughing a little. "What happened after that, Bambi" He bumps her shoulder.

They are walking the track, heading towards the cafeteria. "Then, Alex met this girl, her name was Michelle. They got married spontaneously. I couldn't blame him, he was twenty-five. They lived a couple of hours away, but they still visited me as much as possible." Her eyes are dark. Dean pulls her into a hug. "At sixteen, I moved out to go away to college. My parents said if I left that I should stay gone..." Tears are in her eyes.

"That's what my dad said when Sam wanted to go to Stanford," Dean says quietly. _Her and Sam are a lot similar that I thought,_ he thinks.

"I know," she says. "But then I met Dylan, soon Willow and my other friends. A few years ago, Janice and Chester had the idea to start this con. I was working a different job, but wanting to go back to school, which I am now. They first allowed me to be an intern, then like three to five years ago, they hired me as their assistant. I have been living with Willow since senior year of college the first time. I'm happy and living my life." She is standing behind the counter near the refrigerator. "Want me to make you a sandwich." She leans over the counter.

Dean leans in and kisses Adrianne hard. Adrianne freezes, then kisses him back. _Finally I find an amazing girl since Amarya and Lisa and Jo..._ he thinks. Suddenly, Adrianne jumps back.

"No no no no no no," she says. She jumps the counter and starts walking towards the door.

Dean grabs her shoulder and spins her to face him. "What the hell? Why are you leaving here like you made a mistake?" he asks her.

"Because we did," she says. Dean turns away, he doesn't want to show her that she hurt him. First girl in a long time Dean could see himself with and she's turning him down. "It's not you, it's me."

"People only say that when it is the other person's fault," he states. They start down the stairs to meet up with Willow and Sam.

Adrianne stops him. "It is true. I'm finally getting my life on track. I haven't had the best life. I lived with my mom and stepdad who both hated me. My father barely got to know me. My cousin raised me better. I have mental health issues," she explains. Dean nods, not wanting to look at her. "Plus I got out of a long relationship a few months back and I'm not ready to date anyone quite yet. Especially you who travels a lot."

Dean shrugs. "I guess it wouldn't work out between us."

They enter the the convention floor. "Can we still be friends?' Adrianne asks Dean.

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Sam asks, walking over to them.

Dean shakes his head. "Jackshit!" Dean mumbles, heading for the door.

Tears are in Adrianne's eyes. "You okay?" Sam asks her. She shakes her head. "Can I help?" Sam hates to see Adrianne sad, even though he just met her.

They start towards the door. "Hey, Bee," Adrianne says to Willow.

"Yes Adri?" Willow says. She's concerned about her friend. She worries Dean's tried to push Adrianne to a level she's not ready for. Her best friend has been through a lot the past couple of years.

"Is it too much trouble to ask for you to drive us to bring the boys to the hotel then home?" she asks her best friend, not looking up.

Willow takes Adrianne's hand. "Sure I can," she says. "But it's after midnight, no hotel will accept the boys."

"We can stay at a motel," Sam suggests.

Adrianne shakes her head. She finally looks up. There are tears streaming down her cheeks. Sam feels anger coursing through his veins. When he gets Dean alone, he'll kick Dean's ass for making Adrianne cry. "No, we can't send Sam or Dean to any motels in Poughkeepsie. They aren't safe. And any safe one is far away."

"Maybe they can stay with us, we do have a living room," Willow suggests. Sam's heart speeds up. He would rather go to their apartment. "If that's okay with you, Adri."

They have reached the car. Dean is standing by the driver's side door. "It's fine by me," Adrianne shrugs.

"Passenger's seat, dick," Willow says to Dean. He goes over to the other side of the car grumbling. Sam slides into the car, followed by Adrianne. "Buckle up everyone, we are heading to the town of Poughkeepsie."

On the ride to the apartment, Adrianne falls asleep resting head against Sam's body. Sam smiles. He looks at his brother, who is staring out the window with intent. Sam pulls Adrianne close and kisses her forehead. He's falling for this girl fast.

 _ **I'm sorry for any fans who wanted Adrianne and Dean to get together, but I have other plans for Adrianne. Please review and check out my other stories.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, I am back with another chapter. It's been a hard semester, but I'm surviving. Enjoy the next chapter!**_

 **Chapter 4**

Willow pulls up to an apartment complex near Marist College. "We're here," she says.

Dean gets out of the car, slamming the door and heads to his car to grab his bags. He's in the worse mood. He put himself out there for this girl he didn't really know, but mysteriously had his number and she turns him down. He thought 'God' wanted him to be happy but he was wrong. All he wants to do was go to sleep and get through this weekend.

"I'm going to head in, are you okay with her?" Willow asks Sam.

He smiles. "Yeah, you go in, if you don't, Dean will tear down your door," Sam says. Willow closes the door and heads towards the apartment door. Sam shakes Adrianne a little. "Hey, Annie, we're home," he says, smiling at her.

"No, five more minutes," she says, hugging Sam tightly. Sam smiles. He brushes the hair out of her face. Adrianne opens her eyes quickly. "Oh, Samuel," she makes eye contact with Sam. His hand is still on her cheek. "I've had dreams about this moment so many time." she smirks.

Sam blushes. "Um, we're back at the apartment," he says shyly. He opens the door to get out. As he steps out, his hand reaches out to help Adrianne.

"Thank you," she says blushing.

Sam goes to the Impala and grabs his bags. The two head up the stairs to a door that says apartment 6B. Adrianne opens the door and a cloud of smoke flies out the door.

"Bee, you couldn't wait until Sam and I were in the apartment to blaze up?" Adrianne calls out to Willow. Dean is sitting at the dining room table, drinking a beer.

Sam looks around. They stand in the living room. To the left is Dean sitting in the dining room. "The place looks cozy," he states.

Adrianne nods. "Yeah, we moved here about two months ago so I could be closer to campus and Bee could use the car to get to work every day," she explains. "You can leave your bags in here. The bathroom is down the hall on the left. My room is the first door on your right and Bee's is the second door on the right."

"Where shall we be sleeping?" Dean asks.

"He speaks," Sam jokes.

"Bitch," Dean smirks.

"Jerk!" Sam says back.

Willow enters the room. "You two will be sleeping in the living room. We have extra blankets in the dowrse under the tv," she tells them. "I'm going to take a shower, then go down to Libby's place for the end of the semester party. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Be home by three, you want to get enough sleep for the show tomorrow," Adrianne says. Willow rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

Sam clears his throat. "What is the WiFi password, I want to do some research to see if we actually have a spirit or not."

"Oh yes," Adrianne walks over to Sam and types in the WiFi password in for him. "Can I get y'all anything?"

"No thank you," Sam says politely.

Dean shakes his head. He is still upset with his Bambi. "Nah, Bambi, I'm good with this sixpack I found in your fridge."

Adrianne leaves the room. She goes into the fridge and pulls out a pie. She walks back into the dining room and places the pie in front of here. "Here, can we be friends again?" she asks him, her voice shaking.

He looks up at her. "Mhm." he takes out a fork from his pocket and takes a bite out of the pie. His mouth waters. It's one of the best pies he's ever had. "Yeah, Bambi, all is forgiven," he says smiling at her.

She smiles back and him and goes over to Sam. "Can I be any assistance?" she asks him.

He nods. "Actually, that would be nice, because some dick won't help me," he says.

"Bitch!" Dean says with a mouthful of pie.

"Jerk!" Sam laughs. He pats the seat next to him. Adrianne goes to the bookshelf, grabs a few books and throws them at Dean. He dodges them, cursing. She smiles and Sam is doubled over laughing so hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cries out. He looks at Adrianne. "What the hell was that for Bambi?"

She smiles, plopping down next to Sam. "Because all three of us need to put in the time so we can go to bed early. Some people need their energy to walk around the con all day, then do a performance." she says, opening up her laptop that was on the table in front of them.

"Didn't you sleep enough when you used me as a body pillow," Sam teases.

"Ass!" she says. She lifts her hand to slap him. Sam catches her arm and pulls it could to him, bringing her closer. They make eye contact. They lean in closer, lips almost touching. Sam feels his heart racing. He wants to kiss her and he can tell she wants to kiss him.

Dean clears his throat. Sam and Adrianne jump apart. "Um, Sam, can we talk for a moment..." Dean looks over at Adrianne, who is furiously looking through her computer. "...alone."

Adrianne looks up. "Oh, yeah," she stands up. "I am going to get changed and talk to Willow about something." She runs out of the room quickly.

Sam watches Adrianne run into the bathroom. "What the fuck man?" he hisses at his brother. He stands up and walks over to Dean. His fists are clenched. He's sick of the way Dean has been acting since being alone with Adrianne. He punches Dean in the face. Dean falls off the chair he was sitting on, onto the floor. "That's for Adrianne!"

Dean stands up and tackles Sam for the floor. "I did nothing wrong. I kissed her and she was a bitch to me. She will break your heart, Sammy!" Even a little buzzed, he still has the upper hand on his little brother.

"Nothing is happening between Annie and I," Sam lies. He honestly has fallen for this girl in hours of meeting her. "She and I barely know each other."

"Bullshit!" Dean says. "She told me that she would never date guys like us who move around and disrupt her perfect life." Dean gets off of Sam and gets a beer. He doesn't want to show his brother how much this chick hurt him.

Sam follows him. "Dean, you're joking, right?"

Dean shakes his head, taking a sip of beer. "Dead serious, Sammy." He sighs. He doesn't want this girl hurting his brother like she hurt him. "I don't want her stringing you along."

Sam sits down on the couch, rubbing his face. He swore that Annie and him had something special. "Thanks man for looking out for me," he says. He gets back onto the laptop, doing research on Gold's Gym.

Meanwhile, when Adrianne leaves the Winchester brothers, she grabs a pair of pyjamas from her room and barges into the bathroom.

"What the fuck Adri?!" Willow cries out, covering herself as she is in the bath. "Why would you barge in here like that?"

"I think Sam likes me back!" she squeals.

Willow smiles at her. "That's great, but what happened with Dean earlier?" she asks her best friend.

Adrianne shakes her head. "It's a long story." She takes off her shirt and looks at the scars on her back. "We were walking around, looking for EMF, then he asked me how I got into conventions..."

"Ooh, you love conventions!" Willow says.

Adrianne smiles. "Yeah, I told him how Axel used to take me when I was little. Then Dean asked what happened to me after that and I told him Axel got married and I moved here. Then I got into how this con came to be. Then he suddenly kissed me. I ran off and he stopped me."

"No way!" Willow says.

Adrianne nods. "Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" Willow shifts in the tub.

Adrianne turns away from the mirror, away from the scars and pain. "I told him the truth," she says. Willow raises an eyebrow. The look says, _You told him about your abusive ex and your depression?_ "No, none of that. I said I couldn't hook up with him because he travels a lot and I'm finally getting my life on track, which is true." Tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"Are you okay with Sam falling in love with you, because you're head over heels in love with him?" Willow asks concernedly.

Adrianne covers Willow's mouth. "Shhh! They could hear you and I don't want to cause any more drama than I've already did. OW!" She pulls her hand away from Willow's mouth. "You bit me!" Arianne is laughing.

"You have know me for about ten years, you should know better," Willow laughs.

There is silence for a minute. "How do you know that Sam likes me?" Adrianne asks quietly.

The tone of her voice scares Willow. Her best friend only sounds this way when she starts to get in her own head. "Adri, I can read people. We both majored in psychology. You in child development, me in research in developing personalities and counseling," she pauses. She takes her best friends hand. "Plus I got Sam to admit it to me. But you should do a little research with the boys, read some 'Supernatural' then go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be long and I'm starting to worry about you."

Adrianne stands up, wearing her pyjamas. "Thanks, Willow. You're the best friend a girl could have," she starts for the door. "I should go back out there before the boys start to worry." She opens the door and heads back out to the living room.

When Adrianne makes it back into the living room, she sense a shift in mood in the doesn't comment. "Miss me boys?" she asks instead.

Sam looks up from his laptop. He notices that Adrianne wearing purple and pink shorts that show off a lot of Adrianne's tan legs and a tight light pink tank top and no bra. Sam feels himself getting hard. "Oh hey," he says, trying to be cool.

"You two cool now?" she asks, looking over at Dean who's drinking all of their beer.

"Yup," Dean says not looking up.

Adrianne takes a seat next to Sam, returning to their work. Sam notices that her eyes are red and puffy. Are you okay, Annie?" he asks her.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm kinda sad about Bella. She, Bee and I were close so her death upsets me," she says. It's not a lie, but it's not the truth exactly.

Sam pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for your lost, but we'll find the person responsible for Bella's death and salt their ass," he promises. He looks into her eyes and sees pain and suffering. He hates seeing that she's sad.

For about twenty minutes, the three of them are listening to rock music and researching. Dean stands up. "I got to take a piss, be back in a few," he says walking to the bathroom.

"Classy!" Sam calls out.

Adrianne giggles. "So, do you miss college life?" she asks Sam.

Sam thinks for a minute. "Kinda, I do miss feeling like I was surrounded by equals and I miss the feeling of stability," he answers honestly. "How about you? You went to college not too long ago, do you miss it?"

She shakes her head. "Wrong, I graduated college at the age of nineteen," she tells him.

"How?" Sam asks, taking a sip of beer. "You must be like twenty-one now." He keeps finding new things that amazes him about her.

She shrugs. "Well, I am a late August birthday and I went to college early, at sixteen, because I was never wanted at home..." she trails off. She looks around. "What time is it?" she asks.

"Um," Sam looks at his watch. "It's a little before one, why?"

Adrianne gets up, goes to the kitchen and comes back holding four pills and a cup of water. She puts the pills in her mouth, takes a swig of water and swallows them.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to take my medication earlier," she apologises to him.

Sam brushes a hair out of her face. "Um, what's your favorite convention you've ever been too?" he asks her.

She smiles. "It was when I was seventeen and I went to my first convention by myself. I decided to go to a convention based off of one of my favourite book series, 'Supernatural'," she tells Sam. She's blushing, remembering seeing Dean and Sam the first time.

"Dean and I were there. That's where we met Chuck and Becky," Sam says in shock.

She smiles. "I know, I saw you both there. I even got Chuck sign one of my books," she gets up and shows him the book.

Sam turns the book in his hand. "Did you know that Chuck is really God," Sam tells her. Her jaw drops.

Dean exits the bathroom. The voices are muffled, but he can hear them talking.

"Thank you for agreeing to participate in this weekend. I've always dreamed of meeting you in person," Adrianne says, moving closer to Sam on the couch.

Dean presses against the wall, trying to watch them.

"You should thank Dean, he's the one who wanted to come," Sam laughs.

Adrianne bites her lips. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Dean?" There is concern in her voice.

Dean's eyes widen. _What could she say to Sam that he shouldn't know,_ he thinks.

"Okay, promise," Sam agrees.

She leans in close to Sam. "The reason why I called Dean instead of you is because I could sweet talk my way into having y'all come. I knew if I hit on him, him being a player, would drag your ass here just for a chick," she turns away, embarrassed. "If I had talked to you, he wouldn't have come."

Dean feels anger coursing through his veins. Adrianne used him to get what she wanted. He actually cared about her and she played him like a violin.

"So you used him?" Sam asks shocked. He doesn't want to hear that his angel is a bad person.

She nods. "I'm not proud of it, mainly after my dark past, but I really wanted to meet you," she tells me. She's crying a little.

Sam wipes away a tear. "Why did you want to meet me?" he asks. Not once has a girl has chosen him over his older brother. Now a smart, sexy, sweet girl was choosing him and he wanted to know why.

"Because you're intelligent, kind, insightful, strong, understanding, and so much more. When I read about you in the 'Supernatural' books, I felt like there was someone like me," she places a hand on Sam's cheek. "I was a child that felt I was more evil than good. I wanted out from life I was borned into, just like you and I knew we were something." She stops for a moment. She rests her forehead against his. "When I found out you were real, I felt like I wasn't alone in the universe, that there wa-"

Sam cuts Adrianne by crashing his lips against her and pressing his body against her.

 _ **Here you have it. Yay to Sam and Adrianne. It has always been my plan to have them get together. Let's see what happens next. And if your a fan of Rocky Horror Picture Show and live in New York in October 2018, shoot me a message and I'll give you info about about great shows.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, long time no see, but my semester was long. But I almost got a 4.0 GPA. Here is another chapter with your favourite Winchesters.**_

 **Chapter 5**

Sam cuts Adrianne by crashing his lips against her and pressing his body against her. She tangles her hands in Sam's hair. He slides his hands under Adrianne's shirt, massaging her breasts. Sam lays down on the couch, Adrianne climbs on top, continuing to kiss.

Willow exits her room and finds Dean standing against the wall, clenching his fists, tears in his eyes. "Hi?" she says confused. She's wearing ripped jeans and a porg shirt.

"I'm going with you, I can't be here with the couple," Dean says.

Willow gives Dean a look. "What do you mean?" she walks into the living room to see Sam and Adrianne making out on the couch. "Oh," she says.

Adrianne pulls away from Sam. He stares at her with love in his eyes. She's never felt this way about anyone before, now her head is swimming from the kiss.

Dean clears his throat. The couple sits up on the couch. "Uh...er...hi," Sam chokes out.

"So Dean and I are going to Libby's," Willow says, grabbing her leather jacket. Dean is right behind her. "We'll be back soon."

Adrianne stands up and hugs her best friend. "Be home by three thirty, you need your beauty sleep," she tells Willow. "Keep your phone on, text me when you get home."

"You're sounding like my wife," Willow groans. Willow places a kiss on Adrianne's lips. Dean grins, enjoying seeing two girls kiss. Sam looks at the girls confused.

"Good, I want you to be safe," Adrianne says to her best friend. She leans in, lips against Willow's ear. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

Willow heads out the door, Dean trailing behind her.

"What was that?" he asks.

Willow looks at him confused. "What do you mean? You saw it, she chose your brother, because she's always liked him," she says.

Dean shakes his head. "No, I mean you and Anne," they reach a door that says 25D. "Are you two a secret thing or something?"

Willow laughs. "No, we're that close, but she and I would never be a thing, too much like sisters," she says, opening the door.

There is a cloud of smoke that comes from apartment. They climb up a flight of stairs and enter a room that looks a little like Willow's and Adrianne's apartment.

"Hey!" a crowd of drunk people who look like hippies call out.

A tall girl with long dyed blue hair walks over to them. "'Ello love, you ready for an amazing party?" she says giving Willow a kiss on the lips. Dean raises an eyebrow. The girl has a thick British accent. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Dean, old friends with Anne," Dean says.

"Is he going to be a buzzkill?" the girl asks Willow, handing her a beer.

Willow glares at Dean for a moment. "No, Dean's cool and if he messes up, I'll kick his ass, Libby," she tells the girl.

The girl, Libby, offers Dean a beer and he takes it right away. The three of them move over to the rest of the group.

"Who's ready for another pass at the bong?" some guy with spiky hair asks. There's a crowd of cheers.

When the bong gets to Dean, he looks at Willow, who gives him an encouraging look. He takes the lighter, and follows what Willow tells him to do. He's not smoked since high school. He breathes in the smokes then starts coughing. Passing it to Willow.

"Good job," a hot blonde says next to him. He smiles at her.

After a few more hits and shots of whiskey, Dean is complaining to everyone about Adrianne.

"She invited me here, called me and flirted and now she's making out with my brother! What kind of whore does that to a guy? She's nothing!" Dean says.

Willow stares at Dean. "Shut the fuck up, Dean!" she yells at him. "She never said she liked you. She was nice. She has always tried to do the best for others. When she got your number from that guy who I forget his name, she was excited to meet the Winchester brothers." Willow is in his face now. "She is my best friend with a bad past and you're not going to be another abuser in her shitty life!"

"You think my life was easy?" Dean spots at Willow. Everyone is watching them. Thankfully Libby had went to bed. "I've been to hell and back a couple of time. Purgatory is no picnic. And try having everything that goes bump in the night kill you, it's a bitch!"

"You weren't the one abuse why a sociopath," the blonde girl states.

"Shut the fuck up, Dana!" Willow yells at the girl. She turns her attention to Dean. "We all have our demons, but you don't have to be a dick to others!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirks. "What are your demons?"

"Assholes like you," Willow grins. Dean leans in and kisses her. Willow kisses back. Both of them drunk and high out of their minds.

After what seems like an eternity, Adrianne breaks the silence. "So, what was that?" she asks.

Sam looks up at her. "I like you so I kissed you, hopefully your boyfriend doesn't get mad," he says feeling insecure.

"Boyfriend?" Adrianne snorts. "I don't have a boyfriend. Who would you think my boyfriend be?"

Sam looks away, think about when Adrianne kissed that guy during the rehearsal. "That guy you were all over, then kissed in rehearsal," he says quickly.

Adrianne pulls Sam's face close to her. "That's Mark, he plays Brad and I play Janet. He and I are just friends." Her lips are kiss to his. Sam so badly wants to kiss her again. "You're the one I have a crush on."

Sam kisses her again, slowly, this time. She sits on his lap, soaking him in. She presses against him, feeling him get hard between her legs.

When Sam finally pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers. "Why did tell Dean that you wouldn't date guys like us, that we would ruin your perfect life?" he asks, giving her a puppy dog look.

Adrianne gives Sam a small kiss on the lips. "My life as been anything but perfect. I told him that I was getting my life on track." She unbuttons one of the buttons on Sam's flannel shirt. "Plus I couldn't tell him I was turning him down because I was absolutely crazy about his little brother. That would be like kicking a man when he's down."

Sam laughs nervously. "That's what's great about you, you seem like a caring person. That's one of the reasons why I like you."

Suddenly, Adrianne gets off Sam's lap and starts pacing the room. "Why me?"

"Huh?" Sam questions.

"Why me out of all of the girls you've met on the road, why do you like me, Samuel?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes.

Sam stands up and places both his hands on her shoulders. "Because Annie, when I first saw you, you dropped that book and I knew you were intelligent. You're inviting, warm, affectionate. Because when I look at you, I know you see the good in others. You call me Samuel, just to stay formal, but I can tell you want to me more than formally. And you're nothing like any girl I met before." Sam is being honest.

"But I have a bad past," she states.

Sam leans in close. "Don't we all?" He pulls her into a passionate kiss. His hands explore her body. She starts to unbutton the rest of her shirt.

"I want you so badly, Adrianne Peterson!" Sam gasps. He starts kissing her neck.

Adrianne looks in him his deep blue eyes. "You can have me, Samuel Winchester. Sam swings her into his arms and heads down the hallway to Adrianne's bedroom.

 ** _There you have it. Let's see what will happen next..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So it's been a while. School has been hell, but I'm back adding a new chapter. Warning, this chapter explores sexual themes. Be aware. Enjoy this chapter...**_

 **Chapter 6**

Sam opens Adrianne's bedroom and places her down on the bed. He climbs on top of her, kissing her hard. His hips grind against hers.

Adrianne pushes Sam's flannel shirt onto the floor as Sam lifts Adrianne's shirt off. He stares for a moment, looking at her large breasts. Sam yanks off his under shirt. Adrianne purrs, staring at Sam's bare chest.

Sam starts sucking on Adrianne's neck. She moans in starts leaving kisses on his collar bone. They grind against each other, marking each other up. Adrianne feels herself get wet for what feels like the first time.

"Shit," Sam says. "Where are the condoms?"

Adrianne lays on top of the blanket, laying on her side. "I believe I have some in my desk drawer, bottom drawer on the left and if not, we have some under the sink in the bathroom."

"Wow, you must entertain a lot," Sam jokes.

Adrianne takes a deep breath in, offended. "No, not at all, but you always have to be prepared," she says. "Plus Bee and I have a lot of people come over a lot, so we like people having safe sex in the apartment."

Sam bites his lip. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude of me," he apologises.

Adrianne kisses him softly. "You can be rude to if you want, Samuel Winchester," she grins.

She starts to fumble with Sam's belt. He takes her hands in his and slowly guides her to undo his belt. She places the belt onto the floor. Sam pulls her up so they're sitting on the bed, Adrianne stratleing Sam. She's grinding him hard. Sam slips his hands down Adrianne's pants and squeezes her butt. She squeaks.

Sam can't handle it anymore. He starts to pull down Adrianne's shorts and undies. She helps, then kicks the shorts to the floor. Sam pushes his jeans and underwear on the floor. They both gasp.

 _She's is so beautiful, all of her,_ Sam thinks.

 _I am staring at Sam Winchester, naked. This is a fantasy and I'm the luckiest girl alive,_ Adrianne thinks.

Sam kiss her hard, making her lay down on the bed. She tangles her hands in his hair. He pulls away and climbs out of bed, heading towards the desk. Opening the drawer Adrianne told him, and tries to find the condoms, but can't.

"I'll be right back my princess," he tells her and exits the room for the bathroom.

Adrianne gets up quickly and finds her CD player. She pulls out a romantic jazz music CD and puts it in, then she turns on the dim, rosy lights. She jumps back onto the bed.

Sam reenters the room, with a trojan condom in his hands. He hears the music and see the lights. "Being a little ambitious for our first time," he laughs at the beautiful girl laying on the bed in front of him. He starts to put on the condom.

She smiles, sitting up. "Go big or go home, they always say," she says, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. She pulls him on top of her. He lays on top of her, his hand rubbing up and down her sides.

"Are you ready?" he ask her. She bites her lip, nervous about having sex with Sam. She nods, taking a deep breath. Sam kisses Adrianne and he penetrates her for the first time. She whines a little. Sam notices how tight Adrianne is down there. He starts slow, only going in partly. He keeps going slow as he kisses her passionately. Sam likes this girl and doesn't want to go to fast too soon.

"Wanna go on top?" he asks her. She nods, then he slides out of her. He rolls onto his back as Adrianne climbs on top of him. She places herself above him, sliding him into her. She starts to ride him slow at first.

Sam sucks on Adrianne's left nipple as she rides him. Her paces increases as she reaches her climax. Suddenly, she stops and tightens her legs as the rush of an orgasm consumes her.

She looks Sam in the eyes with love. "How was it?" he asks with a caring voice, but also sounds out of breath.

"Best one I've ever had," she says honestly.

With one swift motion, Sam flips them so he's on the top. He pins her down, giving her a look asking if this is okay. She nods. He locks eyes with Adrianne and he continues to pump into her. She wraps her legs around his waist as comes in and out of her. His pace increases as he reaches climax. He cums into Adrianne, both of them out of breath. He collapses next to Adrianne on the bed.

"That was amazing!" she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

Sam smiles and kisses her. "I agree," he says. He gets up, takes off the condom, ties it up and throws it in the little trash under Adrianne's desk. When he returns to bed, Adrianne is sleeping, snoring a little. Sam laughs, climbing into bed next to her. "Goodnight, Annie," he pulls the blankets over them, wrapping arms around her. He kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams, I love you." He starts to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm blessing y'all with another chapter so soon. It's spring break so I feel passionate to post another chapter. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 7**

Adrianne opens her eyes and discovers a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist. She turns her head and the sight in front of her is beautiful. She is staring at the guy she'll never admit, but she's in love with. She starts to get out of bed.

Sam opens his eyes when he feels the bed shift. He notices Adrianne trying to get up. "Don't leave," he says, pulling the girl he's fallen in love with closer to him.

Adrianne bites her lip. "What are we Sam?" she asks him. Her facial expression is sad. "What did last night mean to you?"

Sam sits up. He's aware of the room. Last night, he was so focused on Adrianne. The walls are painted a light purple. There's a desk in the corner, covered with books and papers. "Did you just call me Sam?" he asks, confused. His heart is racing.

"Yeah, how can I be formal with you when we had sex?" she looks away, letting tears stream down her cheeks. "I don't even know if we are a one time thing or a couple or what?" her voice is small. Sam feels guilty for making her feel so scared. "I really like you and I don-"

Sam cuts her off with a kiss. He doesn't go on top of her, afraid of pushing her too far. When they pull away, Sam notices a spark in Adrianne's eyes. "I know I travel a lot and I can't give that up," he says.

"I know you can't and I would never ask you to," she says quickly.

"I'm good with a long distance relationship if you are," Sam says, his breath short. He hasn't felt this way about a girl since Amelia. Only three other times in his life has he felt this way and he doesn't want to ruin this. "I can visit you a weekend every couple of months and you always visit me at the bunker in Kansas."

Adrianne's eyes widen. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She's getting hopeful. _Calm down, Dri, you can't get your hopes up after..._ she thinks.

"Yes," Sam grins. "Will you be my girlfriend, Annie?" he asks her finally.

She nods. "Yes, Sammy, I have dreamed of this moment where you asked me to be your girlfriend!" she says. She looks around, realising that they're naked. "Um, but it was in a different location."

Sam looks at them, realising what she realised. "Oh yeah, we should get up, what time is it?"

"Um, it's about seven in the morning," she says, looking at the clock. "I'll get up, check to see if Willow and Dean are okay. Dean left here in a hurry last night. You get changed into your classic flannel and jeans outfit, we'll go out for breakfast."

They're inches apart. Sam leans in and kisses Adrianne. "Stop distracting me," she pouts, ending the kiss. She rolls out of bed and stands up. Sam watches his girlfriend, staring at her plump ass. Adrianne finds a white lacy bra and puts it on. Sam's eyes turn dark with lust.

Adrianne turns to face him. "Later, we have a con to get ready for," she says, giving Sam a kiss. She finishes putting on a light blue shirt and a pair of leggings. She gives him a wink and walks out of the room.

As Sam walks out of the room, he smiles. "That girl is my girlfriend," he says. He gets out of bed and finds his underwear. For the first time in a long time, he's waking up feeling happy.

Adrianne knocks on Willow's door. There's no answer. She creeks open the door and gasps. Willow and Dean are tangled together, completely naked. She closes the door quickly.

She goes to the kitchen and takes her medication. She starts up the coffee maker, but she needs coffee now.

Sam enters the kitchen wearing no shirt. "Hi, sexy," he says, kissing her cheek.

She laughs. "Stop it, Sammy," she looks at him. He's much taller than her, maybe a foot. She places a hand on his bare chest. She drags her hand down to his abs. She bites her lip, trying not to purr. "You can't go out for breakfast with no shirt."

Sam goes over to his bag. "I don't know what shirt to wear, Annie," he says taking two shirts out of bag. He places one against him, then the other.

Adrianne walks over to him. She takes the blue and grey flannel out of Sam's hands. "This one, it brings out your eyes," she says, holding it up to his body.

He takes it out of her hands and puts it on, but not buttoning it. "Better?" he smirks at his girlfriend. She shakes her head. He pulls her against him and kisses her.

A phone going off separates the couple. Adrianne picks up her phone from the charging station and answers it. "Hello?" she says into the phone. She presses a button to put it on speaker phone.

"Anne, thank god you've finally answered," Janice sounds frantic. "We have an emergency."

"What's wrong Jay?" Adrianne asks her boss. She and Sam sit on the couch.

"Sam and Dean are missing. They never checked into the hotel that we recommended them. I've tried calling them, but Dean didn't answer his phone. I worried they decided to skip out on the con after last night," Janice says.

Adrianne smiles at Sam. He takes her hand in his. "They're with us," she tells Janice.

"Hi, Janice!" Sam says into the phone.

"Dean and Willow went out to Libby's last night and Sam was helping me study. By the time everyone wanted to settle in for the night, the hotels wouldn't accept them, so they slept at our place," Adrianne explains.

Janice sighs. "That's a relief. I don't want to deal with another situation after this morning," she says.

Sam looks at Adrianne with concern. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"One of the workers was found dead this morning by the entrance of the gym. They think it was a heart attack but I don't know." she says. She sounds exhausted.

"Okay, Sam and I are going to get some breakfast and coffee, then wake up the stoners, and we'll be at the con early," Adrianne says to Janice. "Would you like us to bring you anything?"

"Yes, you know my order, thank you so much, Anne. You're the best!" Janice says then hangs up.

Sam stands up. "Do you think what happened to Bella an accident now?" he asks Adrianne.

Adrianne remains sitting. _Another person is dead, because she distracted Sam last night by seducing him. She likes him and he likes her, but he should have prevented that death. How could she be selfish._ Those thoughts and many more rush into her head.

Sam notices Adrianne's distress. "Hey, Annie, are you okay?" he asks. She doesn't respond. She's trapped in her own head. "Baby, please answer me." There's panic in his voice.

"We could have stopped that death, but I distracted you," she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You never distracted me," Sam says, worried.

She shakes her head. "We could have done more research. But I..." she stops.

Sam pulls Adrianne close to him and she cries into his open shirt. "Shh, baby, it's okay. You could never distract me in a bad way," he says into her hair. He puts his finger under her chin, making her look him in the eye. "I like you so much, you have no idea." He kisses her lightly.

"I like you too, Sammy," she says back. She shakes her head and wipes her face. "I'm sorry, I'm still tired and stressed."

Sam smiles at Adrianne. "You never have to apologise for me for being emotional, I will always have your back," he promises.

Adrianne kisses her boyfriend. "I have a question," she says.

Sam's heart flutters. _This girl is so quirky, I love it,_ he thinks. "What is is Annie?"

"Can I please drive the Impala to pick up breakfast?" she gives Sam a puppy dog look.

He laughs. "I guess so, I have to grab the keys from Dean," he says, leaving the room. As he enters Willow's room, he gets a nice view of his brother's ass. "Son of a bitch!" he says as he finds the keys and goes back to Adrianne.

Adrianne finds a beanie and a pair of sunglasses for Sam to wear in public. She stares as Sam returns to the room with the keys. "Hi Sammy," she says grabbing his hand. She drags his out of the apartment.

"Thanks for the warning about Dean and Willow," he says.

Adrianne gets in the driver's seat of the Impala. "Ooh, baby, I've always dreamed of driving you." She looks at Sam, entering the passenger's seat. "And you've always been next to me."

He smiles at her. "Just don't tell Dean I let you drive his car, he would kill me, literally," he says.

"And we wouldn't want that," she responds, squeezing Sam's cheek. She pulls out of the parking lot and takes a left onto the road. A few yards later, she makes a right into a plaza. She parks right in front of Starbucks.

"Are you serious?" Sam laughs. Adrianne gives him a blank stare, turning off the car. "We could have walked here."

"True, but then I wouldn't have been able to drive the Impala," she states, exiting the follows her. At the door, she stops. "Put these on, we should hide you from fans." She's holding a pair of sunglasses and a beanie.

Sam sighs, but puts them on. He'll do anything for his girlfriend. She squeaks, grabbing his hand and drags him inside the Starbucks.

Adrianne goes up to the counter, Sam following close behind. Not many people were there on a Saturday morning. It was just them, the guy behind the counter and some hipster in the corner.

"I'm adding to my order today, Dyl," she says to guy behind the counter.

"Okay, Adri, what will it be today?" the guy asks her, smiling her brightly.

Adrianne looks at the menu. "I'll have my usual order, plus three large black coffees with sugar, one dozen cake pops, one grande chocolate chip frappe, um Janice likes her coffee with half and half and some caramel," she turns towards Sam. "How do you and your brother like your coffee, babe?"

Sam realises she's talking to him. "Um, I like my coffee with milk and sugar and Dean likes it plain black with a lot of sugar, both larges, darling," he says, placing a kiss on her check. Oddly, he's feeling protective of Adrianne from the guy behind the counter.

"Okay, I'll put in your order now," the guy behind the counter tells Adrianne. He starts making the coffees. "I'm so excited for later. I get out of at noon and if you want, I'll bring you some tea, just the way you like it." He grabs a carrier to put the coffees in. "I'm so excited to meet Dean and Sam today. Are you sure you can get me Dean's autograph for free?"

Adrianne smiles at the guy. She takes Sam's hand in hers. "I promised you that and I will keep my word. They'll be there, I know that personally," she tells her friend. She looks up at her boyfriend and smiles with love in her eyes. He looks down at her with love in his eyes.

"Who's the new boo? I thought you were in love with Sam Winchester," the guy says, finishing up their order.

Adrianne feels heat creep onto her cheeks. "I would say love is a strong word to describe my feelings for Sam right now," she lies. She's in love with Sam and has been since she was thirteen years old. "But I should introduce my boyfriend and second best friend."

 _Shit, I have to meet Annie's friends now as the boyfriend,_ Sam thinks.

"Dylan Pickles," she points at the Starbucks worker. "This is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester." She's blushing hard.

Dylan's jaw drops. "No fucking way?!" He goes to the empty space of the counter and jumps it. He stands in front of Sam. "How did you and my best friend get together?"

Sam feels awkward. "Um, Dean and I got to the con early and we went out afterwards. There was something between us and she's now my girlfriend."

Dylan takes a step closer to Sam, fists clenched. He knows about Adrianne's past and he doesn't want her to get hurt. "If you hurt her, I will personally find you and kick your ass," he threatens.

Anger courses through Sam's veins. He hates being threatened by people. Now this guy who is apparently a fan is threatening him if he hurts Annie. He won't take that shit. He grabs Dylan by the shirt. "I have a trunk full of weapons and I'm not afraid to use one on you if you ever threaten me again!" he snarles.

"Sammy!" Adrianne cries out, grabbing his arm.

Sam lets go of Dylan. He can tell that his girlfriend his mad at him. "I care about Adrianne and I would never do anything to hurt her," he tells Dylan. He wants to get out of there.

Adrianne takes out the keys and handles them to Sam. "Can you grab the drinks and go to the car, I will be a moment."

Sam grabs the grabs the two trays of drinks and slumps out to the car.

Adrianne turns to Dylan. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't threaten a Winchester!" she scolds him.

Dylan looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry, but after Landon, I don't want anyone to hurt you. Willow and I want to protect you," he says.

"I am fine. Since moving out of the old apartment and him going to rehab, my life has finally got back on track," Adrianne says is a soft voice. This scares Dylan. She only talks small when she's scared or hiding something. "And now God, who is real by the way, has sent me the Winchesters and the guy who I didn't know really existed wants me and cares about me." She pauses and looks at the Impala. Sam is fumbling around with the radio. He sees her staring at him and waves, she waves back. "Thank you for caring but right now I feel safe."

Dylan sighs. "Okay, but if he does anything to hurt you, call me and we'll get the gang back together and kick his ass," Dylan promises.

Adrianne rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because a group of humans fighting a man who has been arrested multiple times, has a warrant for his arrest, and has a trunk full of weapons will end well."

"Go to your boyfriend," Dylan says giving Adrianne a hug. "I'll see you later and you will give me all the details of what happened."

She grabs the bags of food and one drink and heads out the door. She stops. "Do you want the teen version or the adult version?"

"What do you think?" he laughs.

Adrianne enters the car and looks at Sam. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks him.

He stops fumbling with the radio and looks at his fuming girlfriend. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Don't threaten my friends like that, especially after he gave us our order for free!" she yells at him. She crosses her arms and pouts.

"He threatened me first!" Sam says, slamming his fists on the dashboard.

For the first time ever, Adrianne is actually afraid Sam will hurt her. She shrinks, tears coming to her eyes. "Dylan was my first friend when I moved here to Poughkeepsie. Him and Willow have helped keep me from not..." she trails off, her breath short. "He's doing what normal brothers do when their sister gets a boyfriend..."

Sam notices Adrianne's distress. "I'm sorry, Annie," he says softly. He places a hand on her cheek and she flinches. This breaks Sam's heart. "I didn't mean to seem like an asshole. I just don't like being threatened, I get that way too much from monsters." She looks up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I haven't dated a lot and for the two major human relationships I had, neither one had a sibling or friend or father threaten me to protect them..."

Adrianne shakes her head. "I understand, but there's a possibility of others trying to protect me after, um Landon..." she pauses, barely able to say his name. "People just want me to be safe."

She turns on the car and starts towards McDonald's. "I promise you, Adrianne Peterson that I will never try to hurt you," he promised her.

She exits the car. Sam looks and sees that they're in a parking lot. "Baby?" he follows her.

In line for breakfast, she's trying to calm herself down. Sam is standing next to her. "Sam, I'm sorry for leaving the car so fast, flash backs. But I told Dyl to not to bother you and that you care about me."

"I do, a lot," he answers, leaning in. She leans in to, their lips barely touching.

"Next!" the worker calls out.

Adrianne steps to the counter. "Can I have six breakfast burritos, one egg and cheese mcmuffin, one sausage and egg mcmuffin, two hotcakes, two yogurt partfie, three orders of hashbrowns, and whatever he's getting," she tells the worker.

"Um, can I get the fruit and oatmeal, please," Sam says to the worker.

The guy nods and tells Adrianne the amount. She pulls out the her debit card and pays. "It will be a few minutes," the guy says.

They sit down at a table and wait. Two guys walk in. "So, I was doing my delivers yesterday and I delivered the mat from the Gold's Gym in Albany to the one in Lagrange. The same one that someone died on!" one guy says to the other.

This peeks Sam and Adrianne's interest. "Excuse me," Adrianne says to the guys, walking over to them.

The guy looks at Adrianne. He smiles, checking her out. Sam notices this and wraps his arm around his girlfriend. "I work as a delivery man and I delivered a rug to Gold's Gym that a man died on at another location. Dude got totally tasered," he tells them.

Sam looks at Adrianne. "We need to get home now and go to the con!" they say at the same time.

Sam grabs the bags of food on the counter and runs to the car, Adrianne trailing behind him. He goes over to the passenger side door and opens it for Adrianne. "I should drive just in case Dean is up," he says going to the driver's seat. "I'll do research while you get everything ready for today." They start driving home.

At the apartment, Dean is just waking up. He looks around, his head pounding. "Where am I?" he asks. He looks down and sees a naked Willow sleeping next to him. "Son of a bitch!"

Willow opens her eyes, staring into Dean's green ones. She screams. She stands up and covers herself with the blanket. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed? Why are we naked? What happened last night?" she questions Dean.

"I don't know, man. Last night all I can remember is being at the party for that British chick and us in a screaming match," he says. The rest of the night is a blur.

"No no no no no no!" Willow paces. "I can't believe we could have made a big mistake."

Dean stands up, extra pissed off. "Why do are girls here saying that being with me is a big mistake!?" he asks loudly.

Willow shakes her head, starting to get dressed. "For me, I have a girlfriend, Libby. Now I cheated on her maybe with a guy," she wrinkles her nose. "And for Adri, she's had a hard time with guys and she didn't want to hurt you, mainly when she's been in love with Sam for as long as I've known her."

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" he asks her. Dean is shirtless wearing a pair of jeans.

"Yes, in college, I experimented with guys, but it never stuck with me," she says truthfully. She looks at Dean and sees the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dean shakes his head. "You should get ready for today, the love birds will be up soon and want to leave right away," he says, opening the door and leaving for the bathroom. He pauses. "We can't tell anyone."

"Deal!" Willow agrees.

At that moment, the apartment door opens and slams shut and there is running up the stairs. All Willow wants to do is get high, so she picks up her bong and takes a puff.

There's a knock at the door and Adrianne pokes her head through the door. "Hey, Bee. Get your stuff ready for today, we need to get to the con right away."

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, exiting the bathroom.

"Both of you come to the living room so Sammy and I can tell you together," she says, starting down the hallway. Dean follows her, Willow taking a deep breath and following.

When they enter the living room, Sam is on his laptop. He doesn't look up. Willow and Dean sit next to Sam on the couch while Adrianne takes a seat in their recliner.

"So I got a call from Jay today. She told us that a worker died late last night or early morning at the gym," she tells Dean and Willow.

Dean's eyes widen. "Son of a bitch!" he says.

Adrianne nods. "I agree," she says. "So, Sammy and I went to grab breakfast and we overheard two guys talking about a delivery to Gold's Gym of a mat that someone died on."

"So we're dealing with a vengeful spirit?" Willow asks.

Sam looks up from his computer. "I believe so. I found articles about a Chad Brothers who got killed in the Gold's Gym located in Albany. He was tasered to death, because he went bat shit crazy," he tells them.

"So we have to get the mat and salt it," Dean says, standing up.

Adrianne nods. "Yes, and the sooner we get there, the better. So everyone grab what you will need for today. It'll be a crazy day with the con going on. Breakfast is in the car, so let's go!"

Everyone scrambles around the apartment getting everything for the day. When they're all ready to go, they head out to the car. Sam takes Adrianne's bags and puts in the trunk for her. Dean packs a couple of weapons into the trunk of the car.

"I'm driving and Willow has shotgun. Sam will sit behind me and Dean will sit behind Willow. We know the plan for the con?" Adrianne says getting into the car. Everyone nods and gets into the car.

As they head to the convention, Adrianne's mind is miles away. _This is going to be a long weekend,_ she thinks.

 _ **Look for probably more chapters to come this week.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_****AN: It's been a long time friends. I wanted to post earlier but my semester has been a really hard one and I've been going through stuff. I also want to announce that I will be playing Janet at Hudson Valley Comic Con like how Adrianne is! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter...****_

 **Chapter 8**

They pull into Gold's Gym and actually get to park close. Sam grabs one of the trays of drinks and Adrianne's bag. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Dean rolls his eyes.

As they enter the door, Janice runs up to them and hugs Adrianne. "Thank god you guys are here, people are aware of the guy who had a heart attack last night and are worried. It's been a mess all morning! Chester and I are freaking out," she tells them.

Adrianne takes the carmel drink and egg and cheese McMuffin and hand them to Janice. "We got you breakfast. If you need more coffee, let me know by eleven forty five, so I can text Dylan. We'll make sure nothing else bad happens," she tells her boss.

"Thank you, I will. I may have you help with Sam and Dean's panel today and if others start to worry about the incidents, I'll send them to you," Janice tells Adrianne.

Willow looks at Janice. "Yeah, if you need any help, let me know," she tells Janice.

Janice nods. "Thank you." She turns towards the brothers, who aren't talking. "I have you two placed on 'Celebrity Avenue' next to the Rocky Horror booth, that's okay with you?"

Sam nods. "Yes, that sounds great to next to Annie's group," he says, trying not to make it obvious how much he likes Adrianne.

Janice gives Willow a look. She mouths 'I'll tell you later'. "Adri and I need to get dressed so we can walk to floor and the boys should eat before it's too late," Willow says.

Dean nods. "Yes and I need to use the bathroom," he looks at Sam. "Come with me Sammy?"

Sam nods. "Yup, I will."

They start down the convention floor. Sam slips his hand in Adrianne's. Dean notices it, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to start shit when he doesn't have to see this girl again after this weekend.

Adrianne stops in front of a door to an office. "This is my stop," she tells Sam. Willow slips into the room.

Sam leans down and gives her a long kiss on the lips. When he pulls away, he gives her his classic smile. "Okay, baby. Dean and I will handle the matt."

"Wait, you two should wear disguises, so no one recognises you two," she tells them. She stands on her tippy toes and puckers her lips. Sam laughs and kisses his girlfriend again. "Yay, be safe and text me when you are done."

Sam looks at her. "But I don't have your number," he says.

"Don't you?" she winks, slipping into the office.

Sam pulls out his phone and finds a new contact listed as 'Annie My Love'. He grins, starting down the hallway.

"Wow, you're in love with this girl, aren't you?" Dean seriously asks his little brother. He tries not to show the hurt on his face.

Sam smiles. "I think I've fallen with an angel on earth named Adrianne Peterson," he admits.

As Adrianne slips through the door, all eyes are on her. Not many of the cast is there yet, but the one's there are staring at her.

"So what's going on between you and Mister Tall-Muscular-and-Sexy?" the chunky guy with blonde hair asks.

"Do you mean her new boyfriend?" Willow teases.

Adrianne blushes. She sits down in a seat. A hispanic lady stands behind her and starts brushing her hair. "Um, after we left here, the four of us snuck back in here to see if there was any supernatural activity. Dean and I got into a big fight, because he kissed me."

"You've kissed both Winchester boys?" the hispanic lady asks.

"Yes, Taylor, I have." Adrianne smiles. "So I took a nap in the car ride, resting on Sam. As we did research, he and I flirted. Sam apparently told Bee that he liked me, so that helped." Everyone is listening while getting into costume. "He and I got talking about ourselves and I admitted that I liked him. Suddenly, he kissed me."

There are a lot of 'oohs' in the room.

Janice walks into the room. "Anne, why did you allow Sam Winchester call you Annie, you let no one call you that?" she asks Adrianne.

"I'm getting to that," she tells her boss. She smiles, thinking of her boyfriend. "Like right after he and I start making out, Willow and Dean walk into the room. They leave the apartment and we sit there on the couch awkwardly. I asked him what happened and he admitted he liked me. One thing led to another and we had sex in my room."

"You slept with him?" the blonde guy asks.

Adrianne blushes. "Um, yeah, Brady, and it was amazing," she admits.

"And you were okay?" the plump director, Chrissy asks. She was the person who finally called the cops on Landon when she found out he was abusing Adrianne. "You won't let most guys touch you without warning."

"Yeah, he was so gentle," Adrianne responds. "In the morning, I asked him what he and I were. I told him I didn't want to be just some one night fling." She stares at herself in the mirror, seeing a different woman that a couple of months ago. In her pink Janet dress, she looks pretty, but today, she looks confident. Sam has changed her in the matter of less than a day. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Does he make you happy?" Willow asks quietly.

Adrianne looks at her best friend. She notices Willow looks upset. Something is not okay. She knows it has nothing to do Sam, but something to do with what happened at the party.

"Yes, Sam makes me feel safe, happy. I haven't felt like this with a guy since Landon," Adrianne says, smiling a little.

Willow looks at Adrianne with desperation. She needs to tell her best friend that she slept with the other Winchester.

"I need to pee," she looks at Adrianne. "Come with me?"

The two go to the family style bathroom.

While the two girls were getting ready for the con, the Winchesters were outside the con, wearing a blue jumpsuit, sunglasses, and hats.

"We look ridiculous!" Dean says.

Sam shakes his head. "Well, um, Annie told us we had to wear these because we're known here," he says.

Dean opens the door, heading towards the gym. "So you have to listen to everything your girlfriend says," he mumbles under his breath.

Sam stops Dean. "Okay, enough," he says. Dean gives him a blank stare. "You need to cut the crap."

"I'm not doing anything," Dean says.

"No, ever since Annie turned you down, you've been a dick. Now that she has reciprocated feelings for me, you've been acting worst," Sam pauses, waiting to see his reaction. "So can you not?"

"I have been good! I ate her pie, but you probably ate her cake," Dean states.

Sam rubs his face. "We're on a case, so I would like it if you treated my girlfriend with respect?" He really likes Adrianne and he's not letting Dean ruin it for him. It's been so long since he's felt this way about a girl. "Please Dean."

Dean sighs. "Fine, Sammy, I promise to behave myself," he promises. _It's only this weekend and then she's out of your life,_ he keeps telling himself.

"Good, because I will be seeing her a lot for now on," Sam tells his brother.

This surprises Dean. "You're actually in love with Adrianne?"

"Yes," Sam admits to both Dean and himself. "I haven't felt this way since Amelia." Even now, it's different, better.

"But you know this never ends well for us with girls with our jobs?" Dean asks his younger brother.

 _This time it's different,_ Sam thinks. "I-I don't know. This time, uh, feels different. Adrianne, she knows about hunting and is willing to help us," he says.

"When has anyone who's helped us ever stayed alive for long?" Dean questions.

"I don't know why but I feel likes she's different, that-that we're meant for each other, somehow," Sam tells Dean the truth. "It seems weird but I feel like Chuck wanted this or something."

"So when as Chuck given a rat's ass about us," Dean is getting annoyed of this conversation.

Sam shakes his head. "Forget it," he says lowly. "So, had a fun night with Willow?"

Dean shakes his head, still hungover. "Dude, I really don't want to get into it, but she's just like Charlie."

"Meaning?" Sam asks.

"She likes chicks," Deans nonchalantly states. He goes up to the front desk, ready to salt the rug.

"What can I do for you...gentlemen?" the man at the desk asks.

Dean leans on the desk, staring at the man in front of him. "So we got an order from our boss to come pick up this matt, they didn't mean to send it here," he tells the guy.

"I'm sorry sir, I have no idea what you're talking about," the guy says to the brothers, then goes back to what he was doing.

"But we were told to pick up this matt and this is what we are going to do!" Dean yells at the man. Dean bends over to roll up the matt.

The guy stands up and walks up to Dean. There is anger on his face. "Sir, we did not get an order so you are not allowed touch that matt," the guy says, pulling Dean to his feet.

"Woah there man!" Sam says, going in between Dean and the worker. "Our boss sent us here to retrieve the matt, so can we do our job?"

"We did not receive anything about some men taking the matt, so please leave." The guy looks over Dean and Sam. "We don't need guys like you interrupting the atmosphere."

Dean glares at the man. "What the fuck are you saying?" he spits at the man.

Sam pulls out his phone, ready to text Adrianne for backup.

"I will call the cops if needed and you seem like a neanderthal," the guy insults Dean.

 _ **Babe, things aren't going as planned. The worker won't give us the matt and he's pissing Dean off. You better hurry, he threatened to call the cops on us,**_ Sam texts Adrianne.

"Sir, I promise you, our boss want us to pick up, can we do our jobs," Sam asks politely.

The guy shakes his head. "I don't see any paperwork on this matter so get the fuck out of this gym before customers leave and the convention people get annoyed that two big idiots disrupting their great time!"

"What's wrong, Bee?" Adrianne asks nicely when they're safely inside the bathroom..

Willow sighs. "Last night, I think I got a little drunk and a little bit too high and made a big mistake," she admits. She shakes her head. She loves Libby, not Dean, but she ruined her four year relationship for a Winchester. She feels like total shit.

"You mean sleeping with Dean and waking up naked in your bedroom?" Adrianne smiles.

Willow gasps. "How...how did you know that?"

Adrianne puts a hand on Willow's shoulder. "Because this morning, after Sam and I had the relationship talk, I went to check on you and saw you and Dean wrapped up in each other."

"Don't word it like that," Willow makes a face. "But now I'm worried that Libby will find out that I cheated on her. And with a guy too!"

"Bee, you've been with Libby for a few years now. You need to honest with her and tell her the truth," Adrianne pauses. "Did it mean anything to you?"

Willow shakes her head. "No, it was just a drunken night," Willow says.

Adrianne pulls her best friend into a hug. "I can be there when you tell Libby. She loves you, so she'll understand." Adrianne pulls out her phone, after hearing it continually beep. "Shit, the boys are in trouble, got to go save their asses. You going to be okay?"

Willow nods. "Yeah, thank you, you're the best friend a person could ever ask for."

This warms Adrianne's heart. "You're the bestest friend I could have asked for. Now I've got to save my boyfriend and his brother's ass." She leaves the bathroom and heads for the lobby.

Dean is so close to punching this guy in the face. "Our boss will have our asses if we don't return this mat today!" he yells at the guy.

Sam steps in between Dean and the gym worker. "Um, yeah, is there any way that we can do our job so we don't get fired?" he asks.

"No, and if you don't leave the building in the next five minutes, I'm calling the police," the guy says.

"But you can't do that," a voice says from around the corner. The person reveals themself to be Adrianne. Sam smiles brightly when he sees her. "These lovely gentlemen are just trying to do their job." She sneaks a wink at Sam.

The worker looks at Adrianne. "I didn't receive anything about having to move the welcome mat from this entrance," he states.

She smiles, feeling proud about herself. "Because, Bill, somehow it got delivered to our side of the gym. Janice was not amused to get this paperwork, even with the crazy weekend ahead of us," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" the guy, Bill asks Adrianne.

Sam and Dean just watch this back and forth action. Adrianne smiles, taking a step forward. "My name is Adrianne Peterson, I am apart of Hudson Valley Comic Con. I have been for years." She takes a moment to breathe. She can't let her anxiety get to her now. "And when Janice handed me the paperwork to give to you, do you know what that cost me?"

Bill swallows. "No," he says, nervously.

"Well, I was in the middle of getting ready to walk around the con, promoting the Rocky Horror show that is happening tonight," Adrianne catches a concerned look from Sam. She smiles. "And I am incharge of two of our panelists, Samuel and Dean Winchester. They will be here any minute now. I could lose my job because of this incident." She lays the guilt trip on think.

"I would not want that to happen," Bill stampers.

Adrianne points at the brothers. "All these gentlemen want to do is collect the mat they were requested to get. You don't want to be responsible for three people getting fired," she says.

Bill looks at the papers in Adrianne's hands, then looks at the brothers. "I'm so sorry, Miss Peterson. I have looked over the paperwork. These two seem legit, so you may take the mat." Bill turns towards the brothers. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, no harm no foul."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, next time believe us," he says.

Bill walks away.

"That was amazing, Annie!" Sam says to Adrianne. He walks up to her, ready to kiss her, but stops. He realises that he's supposed to be a worker. He looks around to see if anyone is watching them. Thankfully no one is. Sam kisses Adrianne quickly.

Dean has the mat rolled up. "You ready to help me, Sam?" he asks his little brother.

Sam nods. "Yeah, we need to get rid of this," he says. He picks up one end of the mat while Dean picks up the other ends. "We need to figure out where to burn this thing."

Adrianne goes next to the mat, in between the boys, "A friend of mine lives two doors down on the left. I texted him and told him that two friends needed to burn something and he's cool with it. I have to stay here, to promote the con." They're standing outside in the parking lot. "Is that okay with you?"

"We'll burn this son of a bitch for you, babe," Sam says, smiling at her. He takes a step closer to her, closing the space between them. He puts a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. They drop the matt next to them, leaving Dean to struggle with it. Sam rests his forehead on Adrianne's when he pulls away. He heart is racing. He's in love and wants to tell her. "I-"

"We don't got all day," Dean cuts Sam off. Sam stares angrily at his brother. "We need to salt and burn this thing now!" Dean sick and tired of Sam rubbing it in his face that Adrianne chose Sam over him.

Sam shakes his head. _Soon I'll tell her how I truly feel,_ he thinks.

Adrianne gives a peck on the lips to Sam. "You go burn this for Bella, then come back so you get your money's worth and have an amazing weekend." She hugs Sam quickly, wanting to tell Sam that she's in love with him, but chooses not to. She hugs Dean too. "Bye Dean." She runs back inside the building.

"Bye Bambi," Dean calls out. Sam picks up the mat and the brothers walk on the side of the road for two houses until they reach the house they need.

"This is the house," Sam says. He places the mat in a metal barrel that has a note on it. "Are you ready to salt this enjoy our weekend off?"

Dean shakes his head, pulling the bottle of salt out of his pocket. "I know what you were about to do there," he says.

Sam looks away from his brother. "I-I have no idea wh-what you're talking about," he blushes. He takes out the lighter, ready to burn the matt.

"You know telling her that you love her will end badly," Dean tells Sam.

Sam gets angry. "Can you butt out of my love life? I am sick of you butting and trying to protect me from getting hurt. You've been protecting me since I was born and I keep telling you I can handle myself," he yells at his older brother. Dean looks at him shocked. Sam is finally happy and he won't let his brother ruin it this time. He throws the lighter into the barrel and sets the matt on fire. "Just accept that she is in love with me and I'm in love with her so you don't ruin my relationship like you do with every relationship I'm in." Sam walks away.

Dean just stands there for a moment, watching Sam head back to the convention. He lets a couple of tears slide down his cheeks. "This is going to be a shitty weekend ," he says heading back to the con.

 _ **AN: They salted the ghost, now everything should be normal for the Winchesters, or will it? Please review so I feel motivated to keep posting this story.**_


End file.
